kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Turn It into Love (song)
|recorded = February 1988; Melbourne, Australia |format = |length = 3:36 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Got to Be Certain" (5) |this_song = "Turn It into Love" (6) |next_song = "I Miss You" (7) }} "Turn It into Love" is a single released by Kylie Minogue. It was taken from her debut album Kylie (1988). The single was released in December 1988 in Japan only, where it reached number 1. The b-side was a new song "Made in Heaven" which also served as the b-side to both "Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" and "It's No Secret" in other international territories. "Turn It into Love" was the sixth single to be released from the album Kylie and was written and produced by Stock Aitken Waterman. Considered something of a hidden gem, Kylie performed the song (as part of medleys) during her On a Night Like This Tour and Showgirl Homecoming shows in the 2000s, as well the Mushroom Records 25th birthday concert in Melbourne, Australia in 1998. Also a favourite track among Stock Aitken Waterman enthusiasts, the song also featured on the 2005 UK compilation album Stock Aitken Waterman Gold, one of just two tracks included that were not released as a single in the UK. Format and track listing This is the format and track listing of major single release of "Turn It into Love". Japanese 7" single and 3" CD #"Turn It into Love" – 3:35 #"Made in Heaven" – 3:24 Official versions "Turn It into Love" *"Album version" / "single version" *"Instrumental": initially used on a very rare Turkish bootleg 7" in 1988 and then as the theme music to the 'gallery' section of the 2002 Greatest Hits 1987–1992 DVD. Also made available as part of PWL/PWE's re-issues of back catalogue releases on iTunes. *"Extended instrumental": included exclusively on the Japanese Greatest Hits 1987–1997 CD in 2003 *"Backing Track": Unavailable until the PWL/PWE's re-issues of back catalogue releases on iTunes. "Made in Heaven" *"Album version" / "single version" *"Made in England Mix" (aka Made in Australia Mix or Made in Sweden Mix) *"Heaven Scent Mix" (edit): shorter version included on the Australian "Never Too Late" single and the UK Greatest Hits 87–92 (2002 release) *"Heaven Scent 12" Mix" (extended): included exclusively on Greatest Remix Hits 4 in Australia in August 1998 *"Original 12" Mix": Unavailable until the PWL/PWE's re-issues of back catalogue releases on iTunes. *"Instrumental": Unavailable until the PWL/PWE's re-issues of back catalogue releases on iTunes. *"Backing Track": Unavailable until the PWL/PWE's re-issues of back catalogue releases on iTunes. Live performances Kylie performed the song during the 25th Anniversary concert for Mushroom Records, as part of a medley. She then performed the song on the On a Night Like This Tour as part of the Hits Medley along with four other PWL songs. Am excerpt of the song was then used during a performance of "Light Years" in the Homecoming tour. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Kylie Category:Kylie singles Category:PWL Category:1988 Category:Songs